


#2Spooky Night

by tiahwinchester



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Halloween, Halloween!AU, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys decide they should take a trip through a haunted house on the spookiest night of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2Spooky Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: robindragonryder - I know Halloween's over now but maybe a belated Halloween fic where the AH crew goes to a haunted house? Obviously Geoff and Gav would be terrified, and Ryan would be laughing his butt off, but what about the others? Any ship is fine. :)
> 
> I feel like I didn't do Ryan justice cause I can seriously just imagine laughing so fucking hard but yeah, I tried.

"Did you see that?!" yelled Michael which caused Gavin to jump. "In the window!"

"Shut up!" Gavin squeaked.

Ray asked with a slight yawn, "Are we going in or what?"

"Well if these two wimps," Michael nodded to where Gavin was cracking his fingers and Geoff was biting his thumb nervously, "don't toughen the fuck up then no."

"Watch your mouth." said Geoff as he walked up to Michael and grabbed the flashlight off of him. He walked up to the entrance and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this Geoff?" said Ryan, "You know your just-do-the-whole-thing-backwards tactic doesn't work here."

Geoff scoffed. Slowly, he pointed the light into the house and took a step inside.

Immediately he was screaming and jumping around. He ran out and bumped into Gavin which made him screech.

Ryan was in the same state as Geoff, bending over and panting except for him, it was from laughter.

Geoff had gone paler than usual and was repeating in-between long drawn out breathes, "There was...spider...ran over...feet...don't...life."

Gavin looked at him with a horrified face, "There's spiders?"

"God, you two." Ryan said whilst still laughing. He grabbed the flashlight from Geoff and stepped inside.

"It reeks." Ray muffled behind his hands. This was followed by gagging noises from Gavin.

"Old building smell." Jack dismissed, "There's mould and dead rats everywhere."

"Or, dead bodies." said Michael.

Dust filled everything in the room. The flashlight fought valiantly to reveal anything.

"Did you hear that?" Ray asked with caution.

"Geez, Ray. You too?" Jack shook his head.

"Seriously. It was like footsteps or something."

Gavin whined and grabbed on to Geoff's shoulders.

"It's probably just the building settling." Geoff mumbled to reassure himself.

"You know a family died here?" Ryan said slowly to build up the tension.

"What?" squeaked Gavin.

"Yeah, it was brutal." Michael continued on, "The father went mad and like, bashed his wife's head in and then killed the two children."

"I'm pretty sure that's just the plot of P.T" said Jack as he rolled his eyes.

"We don't talk about that game!" Geoff said quickly.

Ryan continued leading through the house.

Again, creaking footsteps were heard.

"What was that?" Gavin whimpered.

"Nothing, it's just the house." said Jack, a little unsure of himself.

Ryan stopped, "Guys, look!"

The other men stopped and looked to where Ryan was pointing the flashlight.

It shone on the staircase. Where everything else was covered in dust, the staircase was wiped clean but only in small patches.

"It's like someone's...been walking around." said Ryan.

"Can we go now?" Geoff whined with a tug of Ryan's shirt like a five year old.

"Yes Geoff," Ryan began with a chuckle, "we ca-"

He was cut off as all six men ran out screaming when something came running down the stairs.

They ran all the way out of the house and down the driveway before Ryan realised and began to laugh harder than before.

"What if it follows us home?" Gavin panicked.

"Yeah," Ryan said in between wheezy breathes, "a bunch of high school kids are going to follow us home and haunt us."

What?" puffed Geoff.

"Look." He pointed to the kids that has run past them and were yelling down the street.

He was laughing even harder now as Geoff and Gavin both looked at each other, embarrassed.

"You fucking jumped out of your skin." giggled Michael.

"You did too." Gavin said defensively.

"Not as bad as you two."

"Shut up!" Gavin then mumbled to Geoff, "Can we go home now?"


End file.
